wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Herman Blitz
Historia Dzieciństwo Herman Blitz urodził się jako kolejne dziecko robotniczej rodziny pośród brudnych ulic Ula Tyberius-01.Podobnie jak dziesiątki tysięcy innych takich dzieci dorastał na ulicach poznając najczarniejsze oblicza ludzkości.Jednak on i kilkanaście innych dzieciaków przed Arbitrami ocalił ex-kapitan piechoty Arghus Constavan. Stał się on wówczas opiekunem dla sporej grupy uliczników, stosując wojskową dyscyplinę. Początkowo młody Herman nienawidził nowego domu jednak wkrótce odkrył że tylko to ocaliło go i jego bandę przed zesłaniem do laboratorium celem pozyskania nowych układów nerwowych dla serwitorów. Dopiero gdy wtedy odkrył jak blisko był śmierci przyłożył się zarówno do treningów jak i nauki. W wieku 7 lat podobnie jak reszta wychowanków Constavana zgłosił się do Ośrodka Treningowego Tech-marines.Został przyjęty ze względu na specyfikę DNA jak i gen Pariasa. Szkolenie Do tej pory Hermanowi wydawało się że to ich opiekun jest surowy,jednak pierwszy dzień w centrum szkoleniowym przekonał go że trafił do piekła na ziemi.Całodniowe ćwiczenia fizyczne do granic wytrzymałości ludzkiego organizmu przeplatane zajęciami teoretycznymi skutecznie odsiewały tych najsłabszych.Dodatkowo jemu i innym Pariasom zmniejszano ilość snu i kazano siłą woli zgasić kłębek energii psionicznej jaki tworzył Psi-sentinel. Każda porażka kończyła się elektrowstrząsami i podtapianiem(o dodatkowych rundkach po poligonie i koszarach nie wspominając).Mimo tego całego koszmaru pomiędzy nim a innymi członkami oddziału powstała nić sympatii a później przyjaźń przez co szkolenie stało się nieco przyjemniejsze.Cały czas zwiększano im trudność szkolenia jednak specjalna dieta,podawane wirusy oraz ich mocno wytrenowane ciała znosiły je bez problemu.Problem stanowiła jednak kontrola nad anty-psioniką,mimo upływu 7 lat szkolenia jedynym sukcesem w wykorzystaniu ich daru był zaledwie zamigotanie tego kłębka.Ze względu na to iż rekruci byli coraz bliżej etapu wszczepienia "progenoidów" i podania nanobotów postanowiono oddział zakwalifikować jako "Blanks" bez żadnych "specjalnych" zdolności.Gdy Herman i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się że 7 lata nieprzespanych nocy poszły na marne niesieni gniewem poszli do znienawidzonego Psi-sentinela i kierowani dziwnym impulsem "uwolnili" swoja negatywnie psioniczną aurę niszcząc zarówno jego kryształy kontrolujące w pancerzu jak i (co wykazały skany mózgu) cały wszczep Lamp of Ruin.Spowodowało to iż oddział z powrotem znalazł się na liście tych których modyfikacje będą prowadzone w bardziej indywidualny sposób. Drużynę Blitza od tego wydarzenia zaczęto nazywać "Fili Irae"-Synowie Gniewu. Modyfikacje Jak każdy Tech-marines również Herman otrzymał zestaw modyfikacji zmieniających jego organizm w superwydajny mechanizm.Jego ciało w komorze modyfikacyjnej urosło a jego wytrenowane mięśnie i kości zostały wzmocnione dodatkowymi ulepszeniami. Narządy wewnętrzne stały się nadludzko wydolne i zyskały dodatkowe funkcje.Słowem z rekruta powstał super-żołnierz.Jednak proces jego modyfikacji w odróżnieniu od zwykłych ludzi czy też psioników obejmował jeszcze jedną fazę-wszczep Pariah Membrane został jak u każdego Pariasa udoskonalony tak by lepiej władać anty-psionika. Po roku w komorze gdzie jego unowocześnione ciało dojrzewało z komory wyszedł zamiast młodego rekruta wyszedł żołnierz o potężnie i harmonicznie zbudowanym ciele swoimi zdolnościami nie ustępujący Space Marines. Służba Młody Herman został dołączony do Korpusu Gladius obejmując dowództwo nad swoją drużyną (tą samą z którą szkolił się przed modyfikacjami).Okazał się doskonałym dowódcą gdyż już podczas swoich pierwszych misji razem ze swoimi kompanami położył pokotem wiele Wojowników Ognia oraz Pancerzy Bitewnych.Mimo porywczej natury i temperamentu zbliżonego do Kosmicznego Wilka okazał się również zdyscyplinowanym dowódcą który powierzone rozkazy wykonuje co do joty i to często w wielkim stylu-zostało to oczywiście zauważone i docenione.Wkrótce jego drużyna trafiła na kolejny świat, tym razem zmagał się on z inwazją Orków.Imperialna Gwardia ze względu na szczupłość swoich sił wycofywała się w popłochu i dopiero pojawienie się Tech-Marines wspartych jednostkami Armii Cerberyjskiej. Herman podczas tej wojny razem ze swoją drużyną zostali przemianowani na drużynę szturmową i okazało się że ów "narwany młodzik"(tak nazywało go dowództwo Korpusu) idealnie odnalazł się w roli dowódcy tego typu oddziału.Ciosami swojego energetycznego topora jak i seriami z boltera Slaughterer a czasem nawet "gołymi rekami"(o ile pancerz na rekach tak można nazwać) rozpraszał wrogie hordy.Podczas szczególnie zażartych walk on i 4 inne drużyny szturmowe przełamały pierścień Orków zabijając Herszta.Zamęt jaki powstał wówczas w szeregach zielonoskórych oraz uderzenie wszystkich Tech-marines wspartych Komando i Armią pozwoliło na przejście do miażdżącego kontrataku. Wojna zakończyła się po 5 latach zażartych walk w których drużyna Blitza walczyła jako niemal każdy typ:od drużyny ciężkiego wsparcia,przez drużynę taktyczną aż do szybkiej drużyny szturmowej.Mimo młodego wieku sam świeżo mianowany na stanowisko Jonathan Ironwraith(też zmodyfikowany na Tech-marines'a) mianował go do stopnia Sierżanta.Pod jego dowództwo trafiło 10 Tech-marines(byli to marines z dawnej drużyny Hermana).By dać się sprawdzić temu nowemu oddziałowi wysłano ich na Cadię by tam walczyli z Chaosem(oraz by pokazać że Jonathan popełnił głupotę awansując tak młodego marines'a z równie młodym oddziałem ).Po kilku tygodniach siły Jonathana jak i świeża zmiana żołnierzy Technokracji zeszły na dotknięty wojną glob.Niemal od razu wysłano ich na najgorsze bitwy i dopiero one pokazały że mimo "młodego" wieku Blitz to zarówno dobry taktyk jak i wielki wojownik.Niejednokrotnie jego śmiałe szturmy i rajdy na pozycje heretyków pozwalały Imperium się przegrupować(w skrócie-ratowali im dupska przed potężnym,chaosowym wpierdolem).Wojna jednak go zmieniła-wydoroślał oraz utemperował swój gwałtowny charakter. Przez wiele miesięcy walczył aż został zrotowany do Technokracji.Tam sam Jonathan Ironwraith dał mu awans na Kapitana i przemianował jego oddział(po uzupełnieniu nielicznych strat) na swoich przybocznych.Powstali Custodiam Noctis-Bractwo Mroku.Ich pancerze zostały ulepszone komponentami stosowanymi w pancerzach Gwardii Pałacowej co jeszcze bardziej poprawiło ich zdolności bojowe.Jednak mimo że byli gwardia to Jonathan jako główny generał Technokracji walczył na najróżniejszych frontach a jego Gwardia(jak i reszta Korpusu czy też sił bardziej konwencjonalnych) stała się jedną z najpotężniejszych sił bojowych zarówno w Technokracji jak i w Imperium.Sam Herman stał się przyjacielem władcy a jednocześnie sam Veles Ironwraith dał mu tytuł "honorowego gwardzisty".Gdy on wraz ze swoim oddziałem przebywał na Cerberusie VI zawarł przyjaźń z późniejszym buntownikiem Johnem Strykerem(z Korpusu Phobos). Podczas 50 urodzin Hermana przez Technokrację przetoczyła się zaskakująca wieść- zawarto porozumienia z Zakon Niosących Karę(spadkobiercami Salamander).Oczywiście tak ważne wydarzenie wymusiło na wszystkich namiestnikach udanie się do stołecznego Systemu.Wkrótce okazało się że nie wszyscy podzielają poglądy Velesa a do szczególnie wrogo mu nastawionych należał sam John Stryker- Kapitan 8 Kompani Korpusu Phobos(taktycznej). Rebelia 1-dniowa Negocjacje z Niosącymi Karę trwały wiele dni podczas których zakonnicy pokazywali Technokracji swoje zabawki a Technokracja próbowała olśnić imperialnych swoim zaawansowanie.Jednak gdy gruchnęła wieść o zawarciu sojuszu a do tego skoszarowaniu na stołecznej planecie połowy zakonu(w sile 1000 Marines) siły wrogie wtargnięciu Imperium w "ich" tereny wywołały puch wojskowy.W niemal kilkanaście minut na stolicę poleciało wiele kanonierek wypełnionych 8 Kompanią Phobosjańską oraz mozaiką drużyn z Sigurda,Tructatis,Scutum i Unha-thar. Przeciwko sobie mieli połowę Korpusu Dedal oraz 200 Tech-Marines z Gladiusa(w tym elitarnych Custodiam Noctis).Do obrońców dołączyła Armia oraz Komando a nawet świeżo upieczeni sojusznicy z Zakonu.Atak skończył się na przedpolach miasta. Jednak wspomnienie tego tragicznego incydentu do tej pory prześladuje Hermana.Zabił on wówczas z zimną krwią swojego przyjaciela za zdradę Technokracji. Oczywiście przyznano mu za to najwyższe Technokratyczne odznaczenie jednak strata przyjaciela była wydarzeniem które nim naprawdę poważnie wstrząsnęło. Czas obecny Obecnie on wraz ze swoim władcą są uwikłani w Konflikt na Ghazie.Szalejąca tam herezja oraz nieudany atak Technokracji poważnie nadszarpnęły zaufanie jakim Veles obdarzył swojego syna i jego gwardzistę.Mimo delikatnej niełaski ze strony władcy siły Gladiusa szykują się do kolejnego uderzenia na Ghazę na czele większej armii. Charakterystyka Mimo młodego wygladu Herman ma 52 lata.Na co-dzień nosi pancerz wspomagany "Provocator",zwykle bez hełmu(trzyma go przy pasie) w barwach Custodiam Noctis -osobistej gwardii Jonathana Ironwitha. Ma około 2 metry wzrostu i posturę godną atlety(czyli jest wzorcowym Tech-marines).Kruczoczarne włosy,niebieskie oczy,jasna cera z charakterystycznymi tatuażemi i bycie "spoko gościem" zapewnia mu powodzenie wśród kobiet,jednak mimo bycia takim "macho" wierny jest jedynie agentce kontrwywiadu Jonathana- Alicji Skroll. Ale bezgranicznie wierny jest tylko Technokracji.Ze względu na swoją specyficzną aurę(jest Pariasem) ludzie zawsze początkowo się go boją(zwłaszcza psionicy) z czego nie raz korzysta,głownie podczas przesłuchań.Jego typowym wyposażeniem na polu walki jest bolter mark 17 "Slaughterer" ze swoim charakterystycznym "bagnetem".Bronią boczną jest pistolet boltowy.Do walki w zwarciu wykorzystuje zwykle kombinację 2-óch broni energetycznych-topora energetycznego w prawej ręce i łańcuchowego miecza w lewej.Niekiedy walczy za pomocą automatycznej strzelby w miejsce boltera,jednak robi to rzadko i wyłącznie podczas walk abordażowych. Wyposażenie -''' Pancerz Wspomagany Mk-13 Provocator - 'od oryginału różni go dużo bardziej zaawansowane źródło energii(identyczne wykorzystywane jest w Gwardii Pałacowej) oraz płyty pancerza wzbogacone trinitem(przez co jest dużo odporniejszy mimo braku znaczącego przyrostu wagi) '- Bolter mark 17 Slaughterer - 'nieco starszy wzór cerberyjskiego boltera który stał się wyborem większości użytkowników ze Systemu Gladius.Egzemplarz należący do Kapitana Blitza nie różni się niczym od innych tego typu broni. '- Pistolet boltowy Kanak -''' standardowy pistolet boltowy Technokracji zdobiony gladiańskimi motywami. -'Topór energetyczny "Doombringer"- '''jest to standardowy topór energetyczny cerberyjskiego wzoru.Herman nazwał go tak po kampanii prowadzonej przez siły Technokracji walczące ze zbuntowanymi regimentami Imperium. '- Miecz łańcuchowy "Vivisection"-''' podobnie jak topór jest w zbudowany standardzie Technokracji, sam właściciel ozdobił go jedynie czaszką na głowicy. '''- Serwitor bojowy-Pantera-2 - '''stosunkowo nawy nabytek Hermana będący czymś pomiędzy jego specyficznym chowańcem a doskonałym wsparciem na polu bitwy.Sam serwitor został przebudowany tak by wyglądać bardziej jak wilk-Symbol Custodiam Noctis. Ciekawostki -Podczas walk w mieście-kopcu na Opheli Primae z powodu niekompetencji i "egzotycznej" taktyki Kubricka Chenkova jego oddział znalazł się w tarapatach okrążony przez kultystów.Cudem wtedy on i jego podwładni uszli z życiem a Chenkov po "rozmowie" z wkurzonym Blitzem dopiero po tygodniu zaczął widzieć(ehh ta opuchlizna) a po pół roku jako tako chodzić. -Jako jeden z nielicznych dowódców Tech-marines był szkolony przez sankcjonowanego Eldara Ravendila a gdy zauważył że to poprawiło jego zdolności w poddał temu szkoleniu cały swój oddział. - Ma na koncie zabicie 14 Space Marines z Czarnego Legionu, podobnie jak każdy Tech-marines z Gladiusa ma wrodzony uraz do tych upadłych synów Horusa = = Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Mężczyźni